


Blessing in Disguise

by Koxmor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post Mpreg, Sharing a Bed, Tags May Change, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koxmor/pseuds/Koxmor
Summary: Mark, although an alpha never had control over his own life which led to him being forced into a marriage with a peculiar omega Haechan, as this was the only way to save his fathers hard earned business which was declining at a high speed. Mark wanted nothing to do with their newly formed bond while Haechan was reluctant upon saving their relationship which only earned him more hatred from his fiancé.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Blessing in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: This is my first ever book that I've uploaded on any platform. Keep in mind English is also not my first language and im still learning everyday. So, please be kind to me and feel free to give me your insights as well!!!)💚💚💚

Mark Lee

Alpha (Male)

21 years

Scent: Coffee and Blackberries 🖤☕

Immense love for watermelons 🍉

Bad tempered and rude at first (but is a softy)

Raps and plays the guitar

LOVE'S CHILDREN!!!! 

Lee Donghyuck 

Omega (Male)

19 years 

Scent: Honey and vanilla 🤍🍯

Loves sunflowers 🌻

Very bright and likes to entertain everyone

Is actually very insecure

Hidden talent: singing

Seo Youngho 

Alpha (Male)

25 years

Scent: Beer and pineapple🍺🍍

Looks intimidating along with his height 

Coffee enthusiast

Mark's Cousin

Lee jeno

Alpha (Male)

19 years

Scent: Freshly baked cookies and milk 🍪🥛 

Bestfriends with Mark and Renjun

Boyfriend or boyfriends:???

Adorable eye-smile(resembles a samoyed puppy)

Wong Yuk-hei

Alpha (Male)

21 years

Scent: Nuts and popcorn 🍿🌰

Is a very successful CEO

Exudes confidence BUT has a child like nature.

Jisung Lee

Alpha (Male)

7 years

Scent: doughnuts and grape🍇🍩 

Extremely quiet and calm🐹

Mark's little brother

Twins with chenle (Maknae of the Lee family)

Ten lee

Beta (Male)

23 years 

Scent: chocolate and kiwi 🥝🍫 

very much independent 

CONFIDENT gay

Haechan’s brother

Chenle Lee

Omega (Male)

7

Scent: doughnuts and grape 🍇🍩 

Extremely loud🐬🦚

Marks little brother

Twins with jisung (Older by 3 minutes and never lets jisung forget it!)

Lee Taeyong 

Omega (Male)

23

Scent: Rose and wine 🍷🌹

Masters in Culinary Arts

Owns a successful restaurant and bakery chain

Loving Mother to little Moon 🌙 

Huang Renjun

Omega (Male)

19 years 

Scent: Lemon and ice-cream 🍦🍋 

Has book smarts and street smarts

Small but fiesty 

Moomin's biggest fan!!!!

Na Jaemin

Omega (Male)

19 years 

Scent: strawberry and peach 🍑🍓 

Introverted extrovert (he's complicated)

Loves samoyeds.

Bestfriends with Haechan and is very protective over him.

LOOOOOOOOVES PLUSHIES.

Seo Moon

Male. (Secondly gender unknown or has not yet presented)

1 years 

Scent: Cherry 🍒 (will gain a more defined scent once presented)

Sooooooo CUTTTE

Daegal

She's soooooooo cute

🥺💚❤


	2. The twins Birthday!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚

Mark was a rather successful man in his field of career, where people fail trying oh so hard to measure up to their lives work of education and studies. Though Mark was one of the more brighter students from an earlier point of his life he never had to fret about which career path to take or any decisions regarding his life at the least. 

His whole life was meticulously planned from the moment he had opened his eyes. He was only a character of a story that his "loving and caring" parents wrote relentlessly. Mark was molded into a product of his parents imagination in which they claimed was perfection.

From a young age etiquette and strict rules were taught to him as to never let him go astray and end up as a purposeless and useless man.

Mark was the oldest heir of the Lee corporations alongside his twin siblings. Chenle and jisung. Initially Mark was ecstatic to find out that he was going to have siblings but the many responsibilities handed to him left a dent in their relationship. 

This might also be the reason why Mark came home after a long day of work to a fully decorated Doremon themed birthday party which was also a bit trashed indicating the party had finished.

Mark suddenly felt a pang of guilt run through his body as this was the first time that he forgot the twins birthday. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts as his mother approached him with a sickening smile. "What's with the long face Minhyung?"  
Mark was quick to dismiss the question, blaming it on the long and tiring day he had. 

The pair made their way into the common area where Mark saw the twins wearing matching party hats with expectant faces looking directly at him. 

"Hi hyung!!! Me and sungie have been waiting for you. Papa told us you were late because you were out getting us our presents". Chenle, the older one of the pair exclaimed. 

Mark's anxiety was now hitting the roof and it must have been evident on his face as the twins lost the glow they had on their faces prior to the conversation. It was quickly replaced with a sorrowful and dejected expression.

"I'm sorry" Mark said with an apologetic smile.

What he didn't expect was the next second to see Chenle's big brown orbs filling up with tears and his initially cheerful voice replaced with sniffles and incoherent mumbles as if to show his disbelief. 

Mark quickly got down on his knees in an attempt to give his brother a hug, which was quickly dodged by the younger. "It's okay!!!.......... Chenle said timidly with a pained smile. "Lele should've known hyung would be too busy" The little was now fully sobbing before deciding to run into his room. Jisung also looked at Mark with a pitiful stare, before trailing behind his brother.   
  
Mark realized he messed up bad and quickly had to rack his brain to make up for his siblings!! But how????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍓💚❤


	3. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a wattpad account with the same username and story tilte. If any of you guys are visual readers, I also provide picture's of what I imagine the selected scenario to look like.❤💚🍓

Frustrated by the situation at hand Mark also went back to his own room. He desperately tried to think of a way to fix the matter on hand and possibly gain an apology from the twins. 

While he was experiencing an inner turmoil the phone rang worsening his mood. Mark begrudgingly got a hold of his phone before hastily picking it up. As soon as the owner's voice came into contact he immediately calmed down. "Hi hyung"  
(It was his business partner and Bestfriend jeno)

" I was just notified by the board that your father is returning from his trip abroad from America and has requested for a meeting to be held with you solely" Said Jeno.  
Mark let out a confused uehh?? "Do you know what the meeting is about?"  
" I'm afraid not" Jeno continued on to tell him that the meeting was also taking place in a restaurant setting which Mark thought was odd. But nonchalantly decided that it had something to do with the businesses recent downfall. 

Jeno wished Mark a goodnight before disconnecting the call. Mark let out a sigh and relaxed his shoulders. He also realised that this meant that the twins gifts had to wait most likely adding on more disappointment towards him from the pair.  
Mark decided it was time to go to sleep and as he had a feeling the next day wasn't going to treat him too well.

Mark's suspicion was proven right as he woke up the next day with a pounding headache and one look into his mirror quite literally highlighted the alpha’s dark circles. By the time he got ready there wasn't much time to have his breakfast so he made the spontaneous decision to skip it. Mark thankfully arrived at the set location with minutes to spare before making his way into the restaurant. 

The receptionist immediately took notice of him and gave him a sly smile. The alpha was quick to catch on to the fact that the lady was an omega and was almost certain that she was letting out her scent on purpose as if offering him a silent proposal. Nevertheless the omega quickly narrated the booked details and gave up on her attempt as Mark's lack of interest discouraged her. "r-room 12 sir". Said the petite omega in a small and trembling voice. Mark would be lying if he said he was not impressed with himself and the outcome of the situation. 

He opened the doors to the room he was informed about and in the center of the table sat the Ceo of the Lee corporations or his dad. After Mark seated himself in the adjacent seat his father acknowledged him with a small greeting followed by a forced grunt as if to prepare him for what is to come.

The whole room now was enveloped by the scent of the two dominant Male alpha pheromones and it became even more apparent as Mr Lee's personal assistant who was an omega was losing colour on her face. Seeing so The older male gestured to the assistant to step out of the room before breaking the silence with his son. 

"Minhyung as you know my company has not been or under the best of circumstances this year, so In order to better the situation me and your mother have decided to merge our company into a partnership"

He continued "We have already found a compatible firm to merge with who holds the same principles as ours and everything is ready to be signed and agreed upon except for one proposition from our partners. Minhyung, me and your mother have never asked you for any favours your whole life and we beg you to agree to this"

Mark's dad said with a pleading look imposed on his face, but the younger was able to see right through it. Mark had to physically stop himself scoffing at the predicament because that was definitely false. He had to bite back his tongue not to ask any questions as well. Not because he wasn't intrigued but because he had a feeling it wasn't gonna be in his favour. 

Mr Lee continued: "We have proposed joining our business through a personal connection rather than a business partnership". It was for an Marriage to happen between the 2 families. His father finally revealed. All hell broke loose in Mark's brain. A good minute had passed by when his father so graciously asked if he agreed to this. 

Mark was now furious and with his voice loud and clear said ""No. Mr Lee looked at him with an amused smile and let out a small chuckle before saying. I knew me and your mother had wasted our whole lives bringing you up and providing you with all of the riches the world had to offer. "I must say Minhyung I'm very disappointed"

"However, I only asked you this as trying to be a good father. This deal will have to happen no matter what not only because of your duty as the next in line for inheritance of the business name but also because the company had only started to suffer its losses after you my son joined last year. I'm only stating that this downfall is your fault and you have to man up and face the consequences". 

Mark was amazed at how his father could so bluntly accuse him but decided to stay quiet and accept his fate. He figured he could later work something out with his to be partner and agree up on a divorce a month or 2 later after a done deal. While Mark was desperately trying to think of a loophole out of the messy situation. The doors opened and Mark was hit by a distinct smell of musk and vodka (( I don't know what either of them smell like:/))

His father offered an answer to his curiosity with a small "That's them" when an old looking alpha pair walked in heads held up high with a timid looking omega trailing behind them as to hide himself from the 4 alphas currently present in the room. Mark got a good look at the boy who had bronzy golden skin and ash brown hair with messy waves in his hair looking like a small adorable little puppy. 

He then tried to get a whiff of the laters scent but realised that he had used scent blockers. Mark didn't know why but somehow this upset him!!????  
"Anyhow, his fiancé wasn't completely ugly" he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year !!!💚💚💚


	4. Signed Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤💚🍓❤💚🍓❤💚🍓

The 2 old alphas greeted each other with wide grins and with a small exchange of words. Following this, the guest started introducing his family. "This is my wife So Yoon and my son Lee Haechan" "and finally I'm Lee jae suk" ceo of aurem enterprises, please to meet you Mark. Mark thought that such a high and formal introduction of himself wasn't necessary and acknowledged the remark with a dismissive nod and a plastered smile before taking a seat.

Throughout the whole dinner mark got to know a lot about his "future" home and lifestyle. Everything was fine and seemingly normal up until their food arrived and everyone dove into their overpriced meals except one. Haechan.

Whenever the latter would touch his fork his parents would stop him with small sounds of disapproval and alarming and blood curdling glances. However Mark's curiosity had gone unanswered because the alpha apparently had too big of an ego to question the odd behavior.

After the majority of the people had their dinners all except haechan, they moved onto signing contracts. Although it wasn't the best case scenario instead of fighting it and disappointing his family Mark decided to go with it. Their parents encouraged them to have a talk amongst themselves and ushered them to the restaurant patio.

Instead the two of them just stared out into the blue sky with patches of grey clouds floating over them. A good minute or two had passed when surprisingly it was haechan who took the initiative to talk. "If we go on with the deal can you promise me something"

Mark thought his fiance had the most soothing voice as this was the first time he heard it during the whole day.

He continued: I don't care however you treat me, you can scream at me all you want, but please promise not to hit me" He said with hopeful eyes.

This was the first time the omega had properly looked at him. Mark slowly nodded to show his approval although he was confused by such a weird proposal.

After he agreed the omega visibly calmed down and gave him a tight lipped smile. Good this will be the first and last thing I will ask of you.

Mark: "Since we are having this conversation I want to make this clear to you that you as an omega don't appeal to me at all. Your complexion is dark, and you are fat." "I'm sure you are already aware of this though, so no offence."

Said Mark just for the sole purpose of boosting his ego.

The omegas face quickly contorted into a solemn expression and his orbs filled up with unshed tears.

He didn't know why it hurt especially since he was used to hearing it. haechan was giving it his all to keep his tears at bay. "So don't think for anything to come out with this relationship" said Mark in an authoritative tone sending chills through the smaller entire body

After their brief conversation both of them decided to go back home.

The two made their way out into the lobby before separating. The omega tried to end the evening on a good note and offer Mark his goodbyes even after the hurtful comment made to him earlier, but Mark had already left without sparing haechan a single glance.

Haechan definitely regretted not asking the alpha for a ride, not because he was one of those omegas who were desperately trying to search for an alpha to get with.

No, because he was reminded of his ugliness, unworthiness and incapability to attract a mate every dawning second of his life.

He regretted his decision because he didn't have money for any means of transport so he had to walk back home and only had so much energy after his early hours of cleaning that day.

That night Haechan had cried himself to sleep because he felt sorry that Mark was being forced into marriage with someone as pathetic as himself.

However, he couldn't help but feel hopeful for the future despite the warnings given beforehand by the alpha, Probably due to all of the romance novels that he read in his downtime away from his chores.

He hoped that Mark would be better than his parents and maybe have a loving relationship with each other. Maybe just……. Maybe??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fo reading❤  
> Have a nice day:))


	5. Suit Fitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙂❤❤💚🍓🍓

Next time the two had a chance to meet was their wedding fitting almost 2 weeks after the restaurant meet up. 

Mark took the time to recollect himself and carefully plan ahead of time how his "marriage was gonna work out" of course work out would not be the appropriate word as the alpha had no plans on maintaining a long lasting marriage.

Turns out the whole thing was being carried out a lot faster than both of them had anticipated.

They were informed that the wedding would take place exactly one month after the fitting.

Haechan was the first to arrive so he spent some time studying and examining the different designs put on display.

You would think that being born into a wealthy family he would be used to these forms of riches.

Although, the sad yet unfortunate truth was that haechan was openly deemed unworthy and undeserving of the said riches. 

No matter how much his family had left to spare they gave him nothing but the bare minimum. Solely because he was the only omega and an "ugly" one at that to be born into the family of alphas in the last five generations. 

Safe to say he was considered a curse, a misfortune and was never given the slightest of chances to indulge and experience his family's wealth.

This is why he was currently ogling at the many mannequins dressed head to toe in expensive designer outfits that would probably cost enough to buy him food for a multiple months. 

This is the sight Mark walked into. "Still fazed and austruck by riches even when he is practically bathing in it" tsk. …….... pathetic!!!! he muttered under his breath.

The omega only took notice of the man standing adjacent to him only when he was suddenly hit by an overwhelming scent of an apha. 

The scent of bitter Coffee and sweet-sour blackberries was one that he couldn't help but identify immediately although he had only smelt it once before. "Mark" Haechan greeted with a bright smile his pearly whites peeking through his full lips. 

Due to the omegas build up excitement he couldn't help but greet his fiance with a peppy and high pitched HI!!!!

He was quick to regret his hasty decision as the former only narrowed his eyes toward the younger forq a second before completely ignoring his greetings. 

Better that Mark walked straight ahead into the designated room but not without letting out an exasperated scoff.

"Follow me," Mark said side eyeing the said omega. Haechan acted quickly upon the notice as to not wanting to further ruin the already foul mood set in place.

He walked into a luxurious looking room. The interior was modern and somewhere you would expect to find photographed in a magazine. Crisp white walls, black velvet seating arrangements and wooden floors.

Haechan was excited, overwhelmed, amazed and a whole lot of various emotions that he wasn't able to process.

The omega was fascinated to see the space while Mark had on a neutral expression. 

Their attendant gave a brief introduction of the designer, import details of the fabric and lastly and aimed design style(Mark struggled not rolling his eyes at the action) 

Afterward they were instructed to go on and try their suits on. The attendant motioned them toward the dressing room as both males started walking toward the dressing room. 

To their dismay there was only one changing space. 《Ironic isn't it ;} ~~~~》Mark shot the younger a challenging gaze as a silent warning for the younger, basically stating he was gonna use it first. 

The younger had completely backed down if not for the annoying attendant who had intruded the situation.

Aren't you both comfortable entering together? Y-you know given that you guys are a couple!!! 

He questioned the couple with a smug look paired with a shit eating grin. (Oh how Mark wanted to slap it right off his face)

Mark knew that the news would spread like wildfire and reach media outlets in no time if he said otherwise.

He was going to have to make a few calls after the appointment, as to make the attendant's job redundant. *~*

However, he acteded upon it fast and muttered a pronounced "NOT AT ALL". Before sweeping the omega to his side by securing his hand around the smaller's waist.

All of this happened in such a short time span that haechan was rendered flustered and frozen to the ground. He slowly met the alpha's gaze who quickly retracted his arm which was previously secured around the younger's waist.

Haechan was left a bushing mess ( bright red blush tinted cheeks, increasing temperature and all) now even more so because of the fact that the alpha started taking off his work outfit.

"Stop shamelessly staring at me and get to changing" Mark muttured, clearly enjoying the situation a lot more than he should especially as to seeing how much of an effect he had on the younger."

The younger followed but couldn't help but sneak small glances at the alpha through the mirror, who was currently getting rid of his upper clothing. 

Haechan could see the muscles in Mark's broad shoulders clench tightly as the articles of clothing were being taken off.

Amidst of Haechan's small staredown had his mouth open wide in disbelief especially when Mark suddenly turned around. 

This was when the omega's mouth dried up, choked on his own spit and dropped down even further.

Haechan internally scolded himself for giving into his inner omega and to have been blatantly staring at Mark

He thought "I--is t-hat a!!!???? 

👁👄👁**t***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited for LOVEHOLIC ❤!!!!!!!  
> 🍓🍓🍓  
> 💚💚💚


	6. Together in an enclosed space!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely don't know how to use the right grammar or punctuation!!!  
> Oh well,  
> ❤💚🍓

Haechan internally scolded himself for giving into his inner omega and to have been blatantly staring at Mark

He thought "I--is t-hat a!!!????  
Tattoo……..  
Yes, as Mark turned around donghyuck Saw a trio of small dragons littered on the right hand side of the alpha's well toned chest. 

Though they were dragons,which was a popular choice for tattoos, Haechan presumed that most alpha's would go for a bolder, much more intimidating style. You know?! Alpha's and their tendency to assert dominance! !!

However, the dragons in front of him were small, dainty dragons drawn with thin and simple lines giving it a much more clean look.

It made him rethink his presumption of the older initial character. 

It dawned on him that Maybe, Mark was just putting up a facade of a stern and rigorous person just to intimidate him………. o-orrrr maybe he was just thinking too deep into it.

He blamed it on his second nature as an omega. One striven away from affection, love and care since he was born. Yeah, that was probably it!

Then it occurred to him why Mark as such a stringent and rigid personnel would have gotten a tattoo.

Sure it was no big deal getting a tattoo, that is but what led his curiosity was that whilst signing his marriage contract he had come across a text basically stating that Mark's family's "principal" restrained any type of bodily art.

Which meant Mark's family was most likely covertly of the matter. 

Nonetheless, Haechan couldn't help but stare at it in awe. Maybe in admiration of it or how the holder of the art carried it with such charisma.

However, Haechan quickly regretted his decision as the alpha charged on to him with force, causing his smaller figure to lose balance and collide with the back wall harshly.

Surely it gave him a sharp pain at the back of his head but didn't have the time to dwell on the now trivial matter.

Because, before him was an alpha raging, so much that the orbs of Mark's eyes were almost completely red, indicating that he was furious and the omega had ticked him off. 

Mark had him caged him between his arms and his face a tad bit too close for comfort. He couldn't help but inhale the alpha's heightened scent instantly calming his nerves down slightly. 

Haechan's cheeks were coloured in a rosy blush tone. Embarrassed to the core that is.

His breath hitching at the close proximity as Mark slowly moved in even closer, the tips of their noses almost, albeit their height difference. 

He had tight grips on haechans small hand causing him immense pain. Haechan was sure they were gonna leave marks. (But he could put up with another few…)

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT STARE". "Did I not? Mark questioned in a low tone causing goosebumps to rise from the omegas soft skin. 

"You filthy omega", "No wonder your parents are willing to get rid of you and sell you off to a complete stranger. They are so embarrassed by you. I mean who wouldn’t be?" "Now fucking answer me you digusting slut!!!" 

Each one of those harsh words pierced right through his heart. He desperately tried to convince himself that that wasn't the truth of the matter, but sadly failed in doing so.

However, Haechan was too scared to meet Mark's eyes so instead he tightly closed his eyes hoping to signal the older of his frightened omega. 

Even so, Mark was late on picking up the hint and yelled "Answer me!!!" It was equivalent to a beastly lion growling at the poor and helpless mouse. 

Haechan's fragile frame started to tremble and quiver as his anxiety was finally taking over. 

………..."I-I'm sorry" breathed out the omega.

Whimpering he started to narrate a chain of apologies, Shakiness fully evident in his voice. "I- a-m sor-ry!!!!!" "I-

Before he knew his brown orbs had accumulated tears and were cascading down his bronze cheeks at a fast pace.

He fully broke down, so much that his entire frame was shaking in the fit of sobs he was letting out.

This was when the alpha regained his consciousness and his angry eyes mellowed into ones that held sympathy and regret.

It was instinctive when the alpha immediately reached out for the omega, though avoided at first, managed to embrace him tightly to let him know he was there. 

Mark subconsciously started scenting the omega followed by small rhythmic pats on haechans back and as soon as he did that he felt the younger melting into his arms.

Most shocking of all, Haechan let himself be pulled into the olders arm. He abided by the action.

He didn't know why but wasn't able to resist the urge, infact he had felt that, that's where he belonged and further cuddled into the alpha's chest, head tucked away in the crook of Mark's neck relishing his scent and warmth. 

At the moment the two of them held onto each other even tighter. Mark didn't know why but this wasn't like any of the hugs he had ever received. He didn't want to let go?

The omega took quite a while to calm down and that was when the two released each other. Although, both of them unfavourably.

The rest of time in the enclosed space where spent desperately avoiding eye contact, when finally they finished dressing in their suits. 

Mark wore a back shirt and bow tie combo with a white blazer whilst haechan wore a white dress shirt with a black bow tie and jacket with white rims. 

They both looked undeniably good and the designs suited them very well.

But they wouldn't know that! Why? Because, the previous incident left them uncomfortable and this charade elongated throughout the whole day where no words were exchanged as their appointment was over and done with.

Mark's mind was fully clouded, he desperately wished that the omega wouldn't misunderstand what he did, well, kind of. Surely, he regretted it!! Right?

He didn't know. However, he lectured himself to not feel anytime of positive emotion for the younger. 

Obviously, this was a scheme planned and plotted by the younger to lure Mark into his trap. Yeah that, that was definitely it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be even less frequent. Test season yaaay:/ sighs!!  
> Wish me luck, Any ways I'll try to update as much as possible.
> 
> Also did the skinship start too soon?
> 
> Anyways, have a nice day🍓💚❤


	7. The wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!!   
> 🍓💚❤🍓💚❤🍓💚❤

The days seemed to pass by quickly. That is, at least for Haechan and Mark who had the responsibility of getting wedded with each other as of today.

Their wedding was being held in a private venue, specially designed for high end events. Of course, nothing less to be expected from both of their families.

The wedding, although elegant, consisted of light toned colors.

It was mainly white and pastel yellow tones with pops of sage.

Delicate glass accents, yellow sunflowers and fluffy white feathers filled up long ceramic bowls giving it a clean cut look. 

Decorations were strategically, placed elongating and adding a unique flare to the wedding aisle. 

The backdrop wasn't designed by hand. Instead it was left as a blank canvas for nature to showcase it's true wonders.

The view of several sunflowers displaying uniformity and serene mountains towering over them speaks for itself. Volumes even.

These were Haechan’s thoughts as he saw the venue in all of its glory. 

Sunflowers in his wedding, he wasn't sure if it was coincidence or not. But he was glad as he held sunflowers in a high esteem. 

That was the omegas nickname frequented by his dearest brother ten and bestfriends or as Jaemin likes to put it, his adoptive mommy! 

Maybe this was a sign of hope?

Maybe his life, also like the flower will be filled with sunshine and rainbows. 

He wasn't sure?

But, it made him hopeful of the foreseeable future.

While he was admiring the view, one of the many stylists ushered him inside a room, where he was supposed to get ready.

Haechan didn't know why he was excited. A teensy bit nervous, but mainly excited. 

It has seemed to slip his mind that he was well, getting married to an alpha.

In the next room Mark was also being spruced up for his wedding ceremony. 

Several years in the business industry acting calm under pressuring situations was second nature to the alpha.

However, Mark was sure that he was able completely get away with it as the stylist in the room were throwing him worried glances due to sudden outbursts of his bitter coffee scent and alpha pheromones

Although, he had on a blank expression. His mind was overheating because of the many thoughts and unanswered questions that were being tossed around. 

"is his wife gonna be nosy, perhaps annoying" " how will he control his ruts" "was he even ready for this"

Well, he already knew the answer to the last thought that occured in his head" (NO) HE WAS NOT!

But, will he still do it? YES*  
He was obligated to do it!

After the pair's hair and makeup were done with suits worn and tidied, Mark was appointed to stand on the platform overlooking the mountain view. 

As to welcome the important guests from both sides of the groom's family's. 

While those guests were walking down the aisle, blatantly showing off their designer clothing items, Mark took the chance to immerse himself into the landscape before him. 

He was truly mesmerised.

After the introduction of both the families, next was Haechan's turn to walk down the aisle. 

Both the omega and alpha were overwhelmed and jittery though only one of them showcased it. 

The other one was well, far better at blinding his emotions and had a stoic and rather calm expression on him. 

All while, his breath hitched upon seeing the younger in such a well put together and royal-like outfit. He truly looked spectacular. 

This was mainly because this was the first time Mark had seen the younger in something else other than his usual baggy and comfortable clothes. (which thinking back now seemed a quite average way of dressing)

Little did Mark know!

He didn't dwell on it long and quickly composed himself when his groom was now, standing adjacent to him nervously gripping his fingers and fidgeting in place.

He had on a light makeup, that highlighted his pretty moles and clear broze-honey like skin. He looked ethereal!

Not that the alpha would ever admit to that though!

The vows were exchanged though, seemingly genuine that both knew it was scripted. 

Mark was confident that no genuine words of affirmations were being exchanged.

That is at least on his behalf.

The first shy and small "yes" was said by haechan.

He had a genuine smile on him whilst saying so, but the expression soon changed, as the alpha was taking a considerable amount of time saying his answer.

His eyes held anger, regret and disgust. Mark even thought of backing out from the whole charade but quickly retracted his decision with his parents in mind.

"Yes" everyone including haechan calmed down and omega let out a sigh. 

However he was caught off guard when a pair of hands took hold of his waist.

It had seemingly slipped his mind that the ceremony was to end with a kiss.

His body suddenly went cold and eyes displayed variness, which the alpha understood almost immediately.

As to avoid the situation, Haechan closed his eyes tightly waiting for his first kiss to be planted on his plump lips from a person who definitely hated his whole existence. 

However, instead of his lips he felt the alpha's soft lips land on his chubby cheeks. Leaving a gentle pressure yet lasting feelings.

A shiver ran through his body feeling giddy over the small gesture.

Mark removed his lips and both of them stared at each other holding direct eye contact for the first time until the crowd stood up clapping and congratulating the newly wedded couple.

Haechan smiled brightly especially now that the alpha moved closer to him. 

Mark lowly wispered in the omegas ear "I still fucking hate you" "SO MUCH". He growled in the omegas ear leaving, goosebumps flowing all throughout his body.

Haechan gave it everything in him, not breakdown crying. But, he couldn't and Mark knew that! 

Probably, pro-bably why he did it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!   
>  Have a nice day  
>  💚 ❤


	8. His bestfriend♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just make up a shitty excuse not to go to school and write this story? (Still turned it to be boring however)
> 
> I may or may not have done so, school is overrated anyways!
> 
> Notes:  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Have a nice day  
> 💚 ❤
> 
> Also thankyou to all of my fellow readers for leaving kudos on my work! It is very much apreaciated!💚  
> rosafun_90081, fullsunheychan, Elfic, Boozi, L_Yasmin123, Winkylover, jimmymichaell, pistachioandcoffee, shortlee, niel_ie, sunvitamin, Mii_chan07, DoJae_Lies, 1cy, winkon9ct, day6ismybae, full_sunflower, EtheriaDragneel, markhyuckisoxygen, Colalover, Queen4m, hyuckcharm, qt_comingtoyoulive, grasszen, Yulsdreams, AskMeBoutKpop, markhyuck6_6, Lalba3, and dongfullsun as well as 25 guests.
> 
> 🍓💚❤3°¡°3♡♡♡

After the rings and vows were exchanged, the couple was ushered into a small seating area.

Basically, to rest and recharge before their appointed time to eat the food.

The apha was definitely looking forward to the meal as he was extremely famished. Unsurprisingly, as he didn't have an appetite to fill up on breakfast earlier that day, due to obvious reasons.

However, he decided to not let the substantial and rather inferior day being forced upon him, deject the overpriced yet delectable gourmet meals.

Meanwhile, Haechan had numerous emotions running through his body and did his best to hold it in.

Up until they had securely made it into the designated room.

Up on arrival the omega finally let his emotions overtake his body. 

Despite his toned down cries, in a desperate attempt to not receive Mark's acknowledgement, he miserably failed doing so. 

Mark let him know of his awareness by throwing an irritable tsk and basically telling him to suck it up and quit being a whiny baby.

This drove his emotions further uphill as Haechan was unconsciously hoping the alpha would be quick to embrace him and help him calm down, like the belated day of their suit fittings. 

Contrary to this, Mark did not show any type of compassion, further proving his admancy on the forced relationship and his unwillingness to not let anytype of hope shine on their bond. (AN:Does this even make sense?)

Hachan hoped and desperately wished for any sign of reassurance and almost gave up, until a pair of arms embraced him tightly. 

However these were not the arms that the omega dearly wished for. 

No. Because they were his best friends. Jaemin's. 

Even though they weren't his first choice of gaining comfort he knew this was better than nothing and burrowed his face further into jaemin's chest.

Desperately taking in his tangy and sweet smell of strawberry and peach, Haechan almost got rid of all of his pent up stress.

Haechan relished the warmth partially because he felt at home and content with it. 

"What's wrong my little sunshine?" 

Haechan didn't have the courage to answer the rather simple question, mainly because he wasn't allowed to let his best friend know about the arrangement.

He felt bad for not telling Jaemin this, considering the fact that they share almost everything ever with each other.

However, he was determined to keep the family secret.

As far as Jaemin was concerned this was a marriage built from consent by both sides. 

Though he was initially skeptical as to how his best friend so quickly transitioned to the position of marriage, without himself being aware of any form of relationship that Haechan had, He decided to not be dubious or disrespectful and instead welcome the news positively. 

Especially, with the assurance that haechan gave him of how both the pair fell in love at first sight. 

He was ultimately overjoyed, as this was to his knowledge the first relationship the omega would have.

And upon receiving the news he was jumping up and down, almost like a teenage girl

He firmly believed Haechan deserved all the love he could get.

Haechan was very much deserving of it as his best friend was always giving back.

Volunteering every single week, while living in a rich family was enough for people to judge and base his character up on.

Haechan even convinced Jaemin to join him in volunteering and those were the times the two of them bonded deeply.

It was their special little thing.😢

Noticing the fact that Haechan didn't answer, his previous statement he further elongated his question  
"Is my baby shedding happy tears at his wedding" huh?" 

The younger encouraged Haechan to answer as he needed reassurance. 

Jaemin's motherly instincts almost kicked in, suspicious that something was wrong, until Haechan gave him his answer in the form of a nod. 

Yes. He answered.

Jaemin let out a fond chuckle followed with coos and small pats on his fluffy hair. 

"Well, now stop crying baby, you're gonna get your make all messed up" " 

"You're supposed to be happy" right?  
Another reluctant nod was given!

Little did Jaemin know that this was far from the truth!

"Also, have I told you that the boys here are soooo frickin handsome, it's like a living magazine full of models" 

"Better yet, I almost wet my panties just by staring at the blond alpha from the groom's side"!

"Ewww, JAEMIN THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!!"

The younger successfully brighten the older's mood and slipped away, but not without making Haechan a formal request to help him set a date with "the infamous blond alpha" (apparently he was Mark's business partner or something )

Haechan fondly shook his head at younger's actions, but deep inside knew that Jaemin wasn't kidding! He never was!

After everyone had their meal, the couple was sent to their very own residence. 

They were going to be sharing a house by themselves. It would be an understatement to say that they both were nervous.

Oddly specific questions tossed around the younger's head "Were they gonna sleep in the same bed room or bed?, will they share cooking sessions?, will they have little movie fests?" or were they even gonna talk to each other?. 

Who knew? 

Haechan hoped for a bright future, while for Mark a nonexistent future with the younger, one to be a mere nightmare-like chapter of his life. A thing of the past. 

While driving to their house, He only hoped that this experience was gonna be short lived.

"Guess they'll both find out"

"All a mystery to be unveiled in the coming future"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very much aware that dialogues are very scarce in this story, and I'm working on it!
> 
> Hopefully, the next chapter with be an improvement from this one!!!
> 
> ♡  
> ❤💚🍓


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing taeyong and jisung on stage. Hope for them to get better soon.🌷💚🐁

The journey to their house took a lot longer than they had initially anticipated. 

The growing tension inside the vehicle was truly suffocating.

Mark knew for the fact that his pheromones were acting up on his nerves and was heavily enveloped inside the entire car.   
Despite the fact that he couldn't smell it!

Judging by the way haechan was constantly tapping his feet and clenching his hand together, gave Mark enough evidence that the omega too was anxious. Maybe because of his bitter coffee scent.

In a normal circumstance. He wouldn't prefer thinking about or staring at the omega at all. 

But, what piqued his interest was that despite the nervousness evidently displayed in Haechan's face he couldn't decipher or smell even the slightest scent from the younger. Alongside him being an omega, who had the most distinct scent of the three secondary genders it made him confused by the lack of smell.

Again, he ignored the matter "Because no matter what, he didn't want to have a civil conversation with the omega" 

By the time they got home it was midnight. 

Mark safely parked the car in the garage before getting out. 

Noticing that the omega wasn't following him, Mark walked back to the car before stopping in front of the back seat window where the omega sat.

He was gonna give Haechan a lecture on his irritating actions, before stopping himself. 

Why? because there he saw the omega softly snoring away, wrapped in a fuzzy chocolate brown hoodie that was clearly too big on his smaller frame. 

His fluffy head of hair was naturally hanging to a side with his mouth slightly open ajar. 

He looked adorable. 

Mark didn't realise when a small smile made it to his face and was staring at the younger in awe of his current sleepy and cuddly state. 

Upon realising his awestruck expression he desperately shook it off, before walking back into the house.

"He can wake up himself, Besides I'm not his mom" Mark said out loud upon entering the house. 

He could instantly tell the house was newly renovated.

To his right snugly, set a light grey couch which faced a matt black piano and complemented greenery in the form of a large plant strategically placed in the corner of the room.

He walked further scanning the space with a keen eye.

After passing a small hallway a living room came into view. 

On the wall's were three massive frames, which were hung up each containing an affirmation.

The space consisted of a white couch, warm-toned fluffed up pillows, black low coffee tables and matching white chairs with black rims.

The TV was huge and the same theme of greenery flowed inside the house as he entered the kitchen. 

Wooden stools complemented the shiny marble countertops and black cabinetry. 

The property also came with a basketball court (Mark's request), trampoline, backyard pool, barbecue area and an outdoor fireplace.

All in all the alpha was content with the space, as he believed it suited him quite well. 

Modern, yet nothing too flashy or bougie. 

Whilst Mark was admiring the house, in came haechan with the fluffy bear-like hood over his head, tufts of brown hair peeking out. lazily rubbing his sleep deprived eyes and a visible pout on his face.

With a long yawn the younger said "why did you leave me" a simple question really but it made Mark's heart flutter.

It was his first time that haechan had talked to him without any constriction or filter.

He wanted to let out a scoff and comment on the question in a defective manner, but held back!

He didn't know why, but concluded it on his de-energized body due to the result of the long drive. 

Without giving a reply Mark headed into the room. 

Well designed as well, with crisp white linen bedspreads and black furniture. Completed with a bonsai tree in the furthest corner, near the couch and footstool.

Everything was perfect, except for a single brightly coloured yellow suitcase near the entrance with his own black ones. 

Upon further inspection, he noticed that the suitcase had a small name tag with engraved initials, reading the name haechan on it. Everything made sense! 

Why would he choose such a bright and in your face? Mark fussed over in his brain.

Anyways, it didn't belong in his room anyways, so he took it and placed It outside his room, before surveying to find another item of "misplaced" luggage.

Which he didn't end up finding even though he himself had four suitcases filled with his belongings.

Weird! He thought, before brushing it aside and jumping on his king-sized to free his tired and exhausted body of all the pent up frustrations.

He finally felt at ease as he succumbed into the comfort that the soft silk provided before completely dozing off. 

After the younger had surveyed the entirety of the space he went to the section of the house where the rooms were built. 

Upon reaching the space his suitcase quickly came into view. He went up to it and attempted to open the door in front of the luggage.

However, to his disappointment it was locked, hence why he moved onto another room easily opening it this time. 

There he saw a simple Queens sized bed with the basic side tables and a vanity. 

Though it was a large scale improvement compared to his much more worn out room back in his house, he felt unhappy however.

This was because although his previous room wasn't in the best condition he felt that the space belonged to him, as over the years he had decorated it with little nick nacks and plants.

Omegas naturally had the instinct to feel comfortable in their own environment based solely on their likes. 

Whether this was nesting or filling up their room with items of sentimental value towards them.

So, even though he didn't feel completely at ease in the foreign environment, he felty asleep as he was only half asleep beforehand.

Haechan hoped that he could re-decorate the room soon. Otherwise there was no way of him settling into a practical sleeping pattern.

Maybe he could ask Mark. Surely he would understand. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoroughly loving the RELAY CAM'S  
>  💚🌼💚🌼💚🌼


	10. Kimbap!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a nice day.💚❤💚   
> Always remember to love yourselves!!!

Haechan was used to waking up daily at early dawn. 

This was basically the time in day, which the omega felt most at peace, feeling nostalgic of the peace and quietness it presented.

While looking at the sunrise everyday he reminded himself of the reminiscence of his past, before he had presented.

His childhood, it was …… normal. No it was great. His family showering him with endless love and affection relentlessly. 

Sadly, that was not the case now.

All of the love they had for him suddenly vanished and dissipated into thin air. After he presented as an "omega" that was. 

He felt used!

However, the same didn't apply for Ten, his older brother who was a beta. Oh yeah! they weren't the lowest class. 

Call him selfish but, he was jealous of the bond that his brother and parents shared.

He had even said this to his brother's face, one day feeling helpless.

Albeit, his brother only wrapped the omega in a hug. No comforting words were exchanged. 

After all, He had none to say.

He used the dawn time to basically reset the majority of the house whilst preparing meals for his very much health-conscious parents and siblings.

However, today was different. 

Upon waking up he noticed that everything was cleaned prior to their arrival, as to why after a long period Haechan took his sweet time getting ready for the day.

Don't get him wrong! The experience was amazing, soothing even, however his usual workaholic self was sitting on the edge begging for him to quickly start doing something productive and worthwhile.

He was sure that there was nothing to do cleaning wise, so he decided to go down to the kitchen and whip something up for Mark and himself.

He was initially skeptical about this as he was doubtful whether or not the alpha would accept his food, observing as to how he hated the younger so much. 

But, brushed it away, quickly moving his feet down the many stairs, before coming to an abrupt stop upon hearing a noise inside the kitchen.

He was positive that the alpha was sleeping because it was still 5:30 in the morning.

still taking a leap of faith, before courageously calling out to whatever was responsible for the noise.

"H- hello" "whoever you are i-i have a ummm mm a vase in my hand. Said haechan grabbing the nearest item in his field of reach.

"and I will not hesitate to smack you with it, I have a yellow belt in karate by the wayyy" added Haechan, imposing an "intimidating aura". Or at least he thought.

The kitchen was enveloped in pin drop silence before Haechan heard a boisterous chuckle coming forward to his position, next revealing a small woman.

She took quite a while to recollect herself, while the younger had several questions pilling on top of his head.

She cleared her throat before answering "don't worry, I'm not a thief. I'm master's personal maid" said the person.

"Oh" Haechan was embarrassed to the core, redness presenting itself on his face.   
"are you staying here in the house with us?" Haechan said sheepishly, trying to distract from the previous embarrassing incident.

"No. Master requested for me to come every morning for the house's maintenance. I live a few blocks away from the property actually"

After the omega had caught up with everything, he learned that the maid was an omega like himself and her name was Wendy or "Wendy noona '' as she graciously told him to address her as.

Haechan and Wendy got along well and he was excited to finally have a friendly personality near him.

He got to know through his "noona" that she has been Mark's caretaker since he was a teenager and together they made kimbap which haechan made and fresh orange juice and a plethora of sauces and side dishes which Wendy made. 

When they were done it was 7 and because there were no groceries, Wendy took off to the supermarket to buy produce for lunch.

A little while had passed by when the alpha came downstairs.

Haechan was in the middle of having his breakfast when he noticed the alpha staring at him, scowl evident on his face.

A silent gesture to hurry up and scurry away from the table, which the omega followed up with in a heartbeat.

Hi ``'' said Haechan softly. 

Mark completely ignored him.

"Did you make it?" Questioned the alpha surprising haechan. 

No……." the omega lied, clearly knowing how this conversation was gonna turn out otherwise.

" Wendy noona made it "

Mark gave him a surprised and distraught face before sitting down and finally getting started with breakfast.

"the omega must have seduced Wendy as well. Calling her noona on the first day?!" Pathetic Mark thought.

He was gonna have to advocate some rules to his maid in a later time. As the last thing he would want is for Wendy to befriend the omega.

While Mark was munching down on his delicious portion of kimbap, he remembered that as this was a weekend his siblings were gonna come visit him.

Specifically Chenle and Jisung. He was going to have to make up for the twins' birthday gift as well. 

However, before that he had some errands to run, regarding the company, before spending time with his siblings as his mother requested. " she quoted that they should spend more bonding time together as siblings. 

Alas, Mark knew better than to believe his mother, mostly so as he was almost positive that the underlying motive was to educate Jisung on the basics of business management.

His parents had attempted to get a professional's help, but jisung being the shy and introverted little, he refused to communicate with the teacher especially, when his parents refused to let Chenle study with him as well. Clearly, as he was an omega.

Mark also wondered whether jisung was gonna talk freely with him either. Concerning the fact that they didn't have the most trusting relationship.

Nonetheless, he wasn't going to be teaching jisung anything about their company, the kids barely graduated nursery school for God's sake. 

Although Mark didn't oppose the idea of "bonding", he couldn't help but feel nervous, frankly because he never knew how to act around the two. 

After he had finished the meal, he washed his hands before searching for Wendy. He wanted to appoint her to look after the kids until he was back.

To his disappointment Wendy was nowhere to be found, so he decided to check his phone for any messages relayed to him that might be missed. 

His suspicions were proven right, as the older omega had given him a heads up as to where she was going.

He released on exparated huff, knowing fully well that he was going to have to ask the younger for a favor.

As he trained his eyes towards haechan, the younger was still sitting on the couch reading a book.

After a strained internal conflict Mark finally gathered up the courage to call haechan or at least something close to addressing him.

"Ehm, my siblings are coming, so take care of them until I comeback"

It wasn't a favour clearly a command! But, Mark would agree otherwise.

Haechan looked offtaken by the favour. His eyes wide open before coming back to his senses and answering the question with a curt nod.

Mark was satisfied as the younger agreed to it at once. "also tell Wendy noona to make the breakfast exactly as it was made this morning"........."it was delicious". said the alpha mostly to himself, but seemed like haechan heard it too because he saw him sporting a small smug-proud-ish looking smile.

" weird" Mark thought. It was almost as if the alpha complimented haechan. Oh well, guess he too liked the meal presented for them as well. Wendy definitely improved on her cooking skills! 

Anyways, Mark hoped that haechan would be at least semi decent with the kids. 

Knowing well that Chenle himself was a replica of a shrieking four legged dolphin exhausting to handle. 

If not he was positive he was gonna come home to a run down house possibly on fire. Or maybe he was over thinking the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤❤HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!💚💚💚


	11. Meet uncle hyuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, turns out writers block is infact a real thing. Anyways, have fun reading this not so eventful chapter!
> 
> *I would also like to remind readers that all of the concepts written aren't and will not be completely True to the ABO dynamic. As mentioned in the tags as well. (Non-traditional)
> 
> Hopefully it won't take me such a long time to update the next chapter as well !!!《¤●`^`●¤》

After Mark had left the house, Haechan sat in the common room nervously waiting for the little duo to show up.

The omega had full confidence that he would be able to handle the two, but the fact that they were Mark's siblings had haechan sweating buckets.

His train of thoughts were put to a halt when the doorbell suddenly rang. 

Quickly acting on his feet, the omega took a drawn out breath desperately trying to calm his nerves down, before putting on a smile and finally opening the door.

There the twins and an alpha who Heachan judged as the chauffeur then came into view.

One of the twins was looking directly at him, a large fraction of his teeth displayed,  
Eyes crinkled smiling cutely at him. While the other was completely ignoring him looking straight down to the floor finding the sight much more interesting. 

Once he finished assessing the situation, he decided to greet the two.

"Hi" The omega said with a cheerful smile. Almost immediately he got his reply from the chirpy twin and a bowing gesture from the chauffeur" well, I'll leave these two to you now" informed the man before leaving.

The omega stood on the edge of the door signaling for the two to come in.

When they were situated in the living room, comfortably sitting on their respective couches haechan again took the initiative breaking the silence. 

"Hi, Umm my name is Haechan! He said with a friend day smile forgetting his previous concern when the chatty toddler responded.

"I'm chenle" He said loud and proud before turning to his brother and beckoning him to the same. 

However, when the boy didn't compile, Chenle glanced between haechan and his brother awkwardly before answering himself. "A….and this is Sungie". 

"Jisung" the tiny alpha instantly corrected finally talking.

"Right" Chenle chuckled before turning back to his original position, towards the omega. Chenle then smoothly started a conversation about his love for milk and Haechan willingly took the conversation further. 

Haechan felt almost as if he was talking to a friend. It felt refreshing to say the least.

Of course he desperately tried to converse with the younger alpha as well, however his efforts were all wasted earning himself and jisung a pitying look from Chenle.

This was when he would scoop in and save jisung from the odd situation. The omega was almost certain that the two had a very loving relationship. Despite jisung not being the most affectionate in public, at least he wasn't mean like their older brother. 

In the midst of their small talk, Haechan's phone started ringing. He quickly fished it out of his pocket, realising it was his best a genuine smile spread across his face.

He curtly informed his guests "It's my best friend" before answering the facetime call.

"Hi Nana '' Haechan presumed his best friend just wanted to check up on him, possibly asking him how his " first night" went. 

Which is why haechan quickly alarmed Jaemin of his guests saving himself from embarrassment. "Guess what? We have guests over' the smaller one is Mark's brother Chenle and that is jisung". 

Jaemin seemed to get the hint and took a moment to rethink his initial statement and rather settled with a small compliment towards the twins. " Oh they are sooo cute!" "I'm jaemin, but you can call me Nana hyung"

Hearing this Chenle let out a hearty giggle.

Just when haechan thought he handled the risky situation quite well Jaemin hit him with a " Hyuckie where's Mark?" 

A beat of silence went by all eyes on the omega. "U...um he's out running some errands" the simple truth actually, however, the boy goes into a state of panic and shock whenever the laters name is mentioned.

He sheepishly smiled successfully answering the question. " Any ways, Nana, where are you? 

Jaemin: " Oh you are not gonna believe what I am doing right now! I'm actually on a date, you know with the blond alpha! 

Haechan: From the wedding? 

The two best friends momentarily forgot that the twins were present and continued on with spilling their tea.

Jaemin: he was actually the one who asked me out. He approached me once the bouquet was thrown and it landed in somebody else's hand, curse that " Huang Leonjun or whatever his name was! Nevertheless I left the area getting comfortable on the bench sulking to myself.

After a tad bit exaggerated version of "jaemin's "love at first sight story" Haechan couldn't help but ask."What's his name?"

"Oh his name is Jeno," Jaemin said.

"JENO!!!

The twins screeched, together getting up on their small feet, eyes wide looking at the black haired figure through the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperately waiting for the eng subs of the 00 line's v live to come out. I literally watched like half of it and gave up midway realising my poor hagul skills weren't coming through or helping at all!!!😐

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have a good day!!!:)


End file.
